Piss Off She's Mine! Vampire Diaries
by ana1210
Summary: Will, Damon finally get the girl or will Stefan still keep Elena. I would like to thank everyone for reading the story and my best friend Suzanne for coming up with the name.


Chapter 1

Why does love hurt so much? One girl cannot hurt so much. It's impossible. Right?

"Hey Damon."

"Hey Elena. I didn't know you stayed over last night."

"Yeh. I did. Anyway I'm going to go to school."

"Okay. Do me a favour and next time you come over Elena keep the noise down especially in the morning." She didn't say anything she just laughed nervously and walked away. Where was I? Love hurts. Right.

"Morning Damon."

"Morning Stefan. Off to school. Or are you going to go and kill Bambi again."

"Ha Ha. Very funny." He said while walking away without humour.

**Stefan's POV**

"Hey Stefan. How was your day at school? Okay and yours."

"Fine Stefan. Listen I need to come over today and...talk to you." Talk to me what does that mean. Is she breaking up with me? No she can't be. Can she?

"Stefan you okay?" she said while waving her hand in my face.

"Huh, yeh. I have to... go. I'll see you later." I walked away without even looking back. Why am I becoming a paranoid freak?

**Elena's POV**

Why does it hurt so much? I was sobbing so much. I knew I had to do it but why did it have to hurt. Why couldn't be like ripping off a band-aid. No it couldn't. It felt like...I broke my leg. I was in excruciating pain. I didn't want to do it but once my family started getting hurt in numerous ways I had to stop one pain but, it just caused another. I have to do it.

I worked the nerve up to get into my car and go over to Stefan's House. When I got there, I just sat in the car. Thinking about what to say and how to say it. I walked down the drive way and to the front door and rang the bell. Damon came and got the door. He didn't have a clue but ever since last night and Katherine getting my Aunt hurt. I couldn't take my family being hurt anymore. I went to the lounge room and he was near the fire place. He was just standing there.

"Hey." I mouthed. He turned around and he looked as if he knew what I was going to say.

"I'm so sorry." He said while shaking his head. He had tears building up in his eyes.

"Stefan we were stupid but we did this. Jenna was in the hospital and Jeremy could be next." I took a deep breath in. Here comes the hard part.

"Stefan."

"I know what you're going to say."

"Then let me say it." I replied "I've been so selfish because I love you so much but, It's over." He started shaking his heading. "It has to be."

"No Elena I don't want..." I walked to him and grabbed the sides of his face. "Stefan it has to be." I had tears and each of our words we're coming out as whispers filled with eyes full of tears ready to spill out. I looked at him and then kissed him for one last time. I started walking away grabbing on to things on the way. The tears started spilling out and they didn't want to stop. I was about to open the door.

"Elena." I shut the door and turned around. Damon was there. I guessed I had tears running into my mascara because. When Damon saw me he was so shocked to see me. The look on his face was priceless.

"Elaina, I am so sorry. This is my fault. I'm the one who said lets ignore the bitch and let's kill her. That just sparked anger."

"Damon, What's done is done." Damon's face was so blank he didn't know what to say or do. I grabbed the door and walked out. I couldn't be there anymore it hurt so much. I got into my car and left.

**Damon's POV**

OMG the look on Elena's face was so emotional. There are no words for it. Is Elaina was this upset how much crap am I going to get from Stefan.

"Stefan. Are you okay?" he had tears running down his eyes. I walked into the room and went to him.

"Really. What do you think? I just lost the love of my love and I'm in tears. How could you even say that?"

"Sorry. Next time I won't ask." I walked away and went to sleep

**Two Weeks Later**

I woke up to the rays of the sun on me. I felt alive today, I felt...good. Me feel good. Ha ha ha. Time to go see the teary brother. I walked over to Stefan's room.

"Stefan. Wake up. You can't stay in bed all day."

"Go away Damon." I did as he asked. I wasn't about to waste my time of

He didn't want it. I decided to go see Elena. Her window was closed so I went to the front door.

"Hey, Damon. I just wanted to say thank you for coming over last few weeks to make Elaina feel a bit better." Jenna said

"Oh, Jenna, I would do anything to see a smile on Elaina's face again." I walked up the stairs to see Elaina.

**Elaina's POV**

Why am I still in bed? I haven't even written in my diary yet. This feels like when I lost my parents. It hurt the first time and still hurts. There was a knock at my door.

"Elena can I come in?" I didn't say anything. Damon had been visiting me since I broke up with Stefan two weeks ago.

"Hey, how are you today?"

"Same. You?" She replied.

"Better know I've seen you but, you need a smile on your face." Wow I never noticed but Damon wears tight shirts. I just stared at his chest. I forced myself to move my face to see his. He had a big smile on his face. He always did when he saw me. He tried so hard to make me happy and sometimes it would work.

"I need to go and get some things but, I'll be back later tonight okay. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"I'm kind of hungry."

"I got that sorted." I went down stairs and got Elena some juice and some cereal. "This okay." I said gesturing to the food.

"Perfect."

**Later that night**

**Damon's POV**

I decided to go through the window this time. Less suspicious. She was lying on the bed reading a book. She hasn't read in such a long time. She looks so peaceful when she's not fighting with me or crying.

"Hey. What are you reading?"

"'_twilight saga Eclipse'_"

"Cool." What is twilight? Obviously a book dummie. "Is there anything you want?"

"No, I'm okay but, I would like some company though."

"Sure." I was ecstatic to know she wanted company from me. I sat on the bed next to her. "So, what's the book about?"

"A love triangle."

"Between who?"

"This girl Bella falls in love with a vampire, Edward and her best friend Jacob. Jacob falls in love with Bella and kisses her in the book I'm reading." Why does this situation feel familiar?

"Oh." Was all I could say to her. She started looking at me in a weird way again. What does she want from me; she was doing that this morning. She looked at me in a strange way as if she wanted to kiss me. She started leaning in towards me and I couldn't believe my eyes. She was right next to my face.

"Wow, I didn't know I could seduce Damon Salvatore." She said in a sexy seductive tone. Her lips were lingering over mine. She lightly pressed her lips to mine and then kissed me. She had her hands in my hair and was roaming my body. Was this a dream? I pinched myself. No isn't a dream. I kissed her back and she started to pull my shirt off. I grabbed her hips and pushed her down on the bed. I started roaming my hands over her body with our lips never parting. I pulled her shirt off and she rubbed her hands along my chest. Of all the times I've imagined her naked this was like no other because it was actually real. She started unzipping my pants and put her hands in my boxers. Her face widened when she did. She knew I was large just by the feel of me. She started rubbing me and I loved it. I put my hand in her panties and you can guess what I did. Yeh that. She stopped and pulled my pants and boxers off. She started sucking me hard. I grabbed her face and pulled her up.

"Wait, now it's my turn."

I pushed back down onto the bed and started kissing her breasts. I kissed her and she grabbed me.

"Not fair." I stood up. I knew this wasn't right but I wanted her bad.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because this isn't right." She walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"I want you now. Stuff Stefan. I love you and I want you inside off me now." That did me I grabbed her by the hips and kissed her hard. I slowly pushed her onto the bed. I slowly pushed inside her warmth and we kissed and had sex all night long. I finally dropped on top off her.

"Wow. At least three of my fantasies have finally come true."

"What having sex with me is a fantasy?"

"Just, you kissing me without pushing me away is a fantasy.

"Really! Do I mean this much to you."

"Yes, you are my world. I dreamt of you almost every night and always and sexy one." She suddenly went on top of me

"I love you." She bent down and kissed me and we fell asleep in the embrace of each other.

**The End**

**Read and Review please :)**


End file.
